Abstract - Office of the Chair, Division of Comparative Pathology The Office of the Chair of the Division of Comparative Pathology (DCP) of the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) provides administrative support for staff and faculty, allocates resources, and oversees the quality, efficiency, and productivity of both the research programs and diagnostic services provided by the DCP. The DCP has a dual role in providing diagnostic and clinical support services for TNPRC veterinarians and researchers, while also performing cutting-edge translational research on nonhuman primates (NHP) for a variety of diseases of major importance to human and animal health. The Chair of the DCP is accountable to the Director of the TNPRC and is responsible for the overall administration and operation of the entire Division. This responsibility includes recruiting and evaluating faculty and staff, developing budgets, assigning space, writing reports, providing overall direction for the research programs and the service cores, and insuring the efficient functioning of all of the service cores. In addition, the Chair is frequently asked to serve on TNPRC and Tulane University committees, as well as national and international scientific organizations. Finally, the Chair is also responsible for mentoring and supporting junior faculty, and allocating resources based on need, funding levels, and productivity.